Lots of Firsts Together
by totallyloud
Summary: Shall we hold hands?" ON HOLD. KazehayaxSawako


**Disclaimer:** Do not own these characters.

* * *

**Lots of Firsts Together**

_totallyloud_

"Shall we hold hands?"

"Eh… Eh? Eh!" Kuronuma Sawako gaped at the boy walking beside her. They were on their way home from school. They stayed after class to do some classroom duties and they finally finished in time for the sun to set.

Sawako's eyes widened and her lips quivered as she stared at her hands. "B-but Kazehaya-kun… my hands… t-they're…"

Kazehaya Shouta grabbed her hand. She stared at him and felt her heart flutter as he smiled at her. "They're pretty." He said as he brought it closer to his face to examine them.

Sawako felt her hands tremble under his hold. _'P-pretty? Kazehaya-kun t-thinks my hands are pr-pretty although it has lots of blisters a-and grazes…' _She looked down and hid her face behind her long dark bangs. "…b-blisters… wouldn't it be embarrassing to h-hold my hand…" She gulped.

"Hm?" Kazehaya stared at her hands still. "These scratches," He lightly touched them and Sawako flinched. "…are what make your hands beautiful."

"Huh?" Sawako stared at him. Rays of the setting sun hit his face. It seems like his glowing. _'He's the one that's b-beautiful…' _She gulped._ 'Kazehaya-kun.'_

"These are from planting those medicinal plants, right? Those you use to help our classmates?"

"Y-yes." Sawako nodded and felt her face warm up as he was still holding her hands.

"This… just shows how much you work hard." He said.

Sawako looked up at him again and felt her eyes water.

He smiled at her then patted her head. "You did great." He muttered as he turned to walk.

Sawako watched him walk and panicked. "Ah… ah, Ka-Kazehaya-kun… Th-thank you!"

He turned and faced her. "That's all?"

"E-eh?"

"Aren't you going to say something else?"

"You're shining."

"No! Something else!"

"You're the best!"

"No, no!"

"You're my all-time f-favorite!"

Kazehaya paused and stared at her desperate face. He blinked at her and chuckled. "No, not that."

"E-eh… then what?" Sawako stared upwards, concentrating on guessing.

Kazehaya watched her and blushed at her cute thoughtful face. Quickly, he covered her face with his hands.

"Kazehaya-kun, w-what's ha-happening?"

Kazehaya looked away and slowly brought down his hand from her face. "You don't have to think anymore." He tried to hide his blush.

Sawako touched her face. The warmth of Kazehaya's hand on her skin felt nice. She stared at her hands. _'Am I being selfish if I want to hold them?'_ She glanced at his hands, one covering his face. _'Is he mad?'_

"_She's my girlfriend!"_

Sawako blushed as she remembered Kazehaya's words in their classroom. She gulped and clenched her fists. _'I should try too. Like Kazehaya-kun. I can do it too.'_

"K-Kazehaya-kun!"

Kazehaya stopped muttering to his self and turned to face her. He was surprised at her grave face. "W-what is it?"

"Kazehaya-kun… You-you-you're… you're…"

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"You're my boyrfriend! Shall we hold hands?" She shouted. Her words echoed with the swishing of the trees.

The moment she said the last words, her whole body became red and she wobbled to her sides.

Kazehaya's eyes widened and he blushed. He then noticed Sawako tremble on her knees. "E-eh-eh! Ku-Kuronuma!"

Sawako felt her surroundings spin. "Kazehaya-kun, you're shining. Kazehaya-kun, you're the best. Kazehaya-kun, you're my all-time favorite…"

Kazehaya chuckled at her. He pinched her cheeks. "You're my all-time favorite, Kuronuma."

Sawako stared at his blushing face.

Kazehaya looked away and started walking. "Let's go."

Sawako followed along staring at their hands. Their intertwined hands.

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

"Let's drop by the store to buy bands aids and cream for your blisters."

"O-okay."

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no…"

"Really?"

"A l-little…"

"Really?"

"K-kind of… Kazehaya-kun, i-it's a-alright, I…!"

"Ah, I know! This should do for now!" He brought up her hands close to his face and kissed them.

"…" Pwush.

"Ku-Kuronuma, are you okay!"

"Uh…huh… Kazehaya-kun, you're shining… Kazehaya-kun, you're the best… Kazehaya-kun, you're my all-time favorite…"

* * *

AN: Comments please.


End file.
